Spring Showers
by Aerilon452
Summary: A seemingly normal spring day takes a turn.


**SUMMARY:** A seemingly normal spring day takes a turn.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing of Doctor Who

 **RATING:** T

 **PAIRING:** Vastra/Jenny

 **SPRING SHOWERS:**

The day started off as people would have expected. It was a beautiful spring morning, the sun was out, white fluffy clouds were in the sky, and a delightfully light breeze whispered around London. When Jenny woke, she breathed deep the fresh air that filled her second floor bedroom. It was then she stopped, taking a listen. The house was suspiciously quiet. In all her time at Thirteen Paternoster Row, the house had never been this quiet. Leaving her room, she went to stand at Madame Vastra's door. She held her ear to the dark cherry wood door. Silence greeted her. Jenny didn't panic. There was still one more room to check. It was the solarium; Vastra's sanctum.

Jenny, still clad in her night gown, rushed down the stairs, making her way to the back of the house. The doors were open, more silence bled out into the hall. Not deterred for one second, she walked in, going to the customary seat her mistress held in the middle of the room. Resting on the small tea table she found a note addressed to her.

 _Jenny,_

 _My dear, this morning I found myself having to leave early to attend a case that came to my attention long after you'd gone to bed last night._

 _Vastra_

Jenny found herself turning the piece of paper over to see if there were any words for her on the back. Nothing. So, her employer was out working with Scotland Yard. Or was it a private client? She felt vexed. What was she to do? Then she looked down at her state. First things first, she had to get dressed.

The rest of the morning passed at a relatively leisurely pace with Jenny doing various chores, or redoing them as the case may be given the fact most of what she was doing, she'd done it all the day before. Thirteen Paternoster Row was spotless when the afternoon rolled around. And Vastra still hadn't returned. Jenny wanted to worry, but she knew hew mistress. Hardly anything London could throw at her would give her a moments pause, or a cause for concern.

No sooner had she thought her mistress would be fine, then sky turned dark, and the temperature dropped. Jenny's heart stopped. The cooler weather wouldn't be such a bother to her. It was Vastra she was concerned for. Her mistress was susceptible to the radical change in temperature due to her reptilian physiology. She just hoped Vastra was indoors.

 **LONDON STREETS:**

Madame Vastra stopped dead in her tracks, taking in a lung full of the London air. The scent had changed, much as it did when a storm was brewing. She cast her gaze heavenward, but there wasn't a dark cloud in the sky. Yet. A shiver ran through her at the slight drop in temperature. If she did not return home soon, she might get caught in the most uncomfortable of spring showers to ever crop up on an otherwise beautiful day. She was already so close to being home, that hailing a cab seemed pointless at this moment.

Two blocks from the front door, angry black clouds blotted out the sun, and turned the day miserable. Vastra fought with her body to keep walking. She demanded that it keep moving when all it wanted to do was shut down. Silurian's were not meant not endure cold climates. Vastra took a moment, leaning heavily on the rough brick corner of a building. She had enough time to grimace in displeasure when the sky opened up. Coin sized raindrops fell to earth, soaking through her clothes. That dropped the temperature of her body even more.

Vastra made it to the front door, her hand on the knob, turning it violently. She stumbled through it, and in the foyer of her home calling out, "Jenny!" Her teeth chattered, she was already so cold, and she had only been out in the pouring rain for ten minutes. "Jenny!" she called out again, hoping she would stay on her feet long enough. The one thing she managed to do was peel her gloves off. The joints of her fingers ached from the bone deep cold setting in.

Up on the second floor, Jenny heard the frantic way Vastra called her name. Her heart clenched in panic. She closed the heavy drapes in her mistress's room, and then rushed out, hurrying down the stairs. It was there she found her employer, soaking wet, and nearly unconscious. Jenny closed the distance between them quickly, her arms going around Vastra. Instantly, her right side grew damp. "We've got to get you out of these drenched clothes," she stammered, nearly crumbling under the weight of Vastra's nearly limp body. No one would think it upon taking a quick look at her, but the Silurian weighed more than her female form seemed it should.

"Cheeky… ape…." Vastra tried to scold teasingly, but she was too cold, and her words came out barely audible through chattering teeth. She was desperate to be warm. The heat bleeding off of her adorable little maid called to her, had her wishing there weren't so many layers between her cold scales and Jenny's pale flesh. She needed to be warmed desperately.

"I didn't mean it like that, ma'am," Jenny shook her head, turning them awkwardly back towards the stairs. Vastra's forehead touched Jenny's temple. Her scales were, with what she could only describe as, cold and clammy. She wasn't sure that was even the right description.

"I know…" Vastra said, her voice barely capable of making sound. Her mind was going blank. The longer she stayed in her wet cumbersome clothes, the colder she was going to get to the point she might very well fall into a coma.

Amazingly, Jenny made it up the stairs with Vastra leaning on her heavily. Her strength had been getting better, but she was nowhere near as strong as her Silurian. Jenny simply didn't have the same muscle mass. Getting into the master suite would be relatively simple in comparison. She kept her grip tight on Vastra's waist, their sides pressed close together, and made sure her mistress's arm stayed across her shoulders. "Will you be able to stand?" she asked maneuvering them through the bedroom doors.

"Yes," Vastra replied. The trek up the stairs managed to break her body out of the chilly lethargy that had set in. If she had to dig deep, scraping together every last ounce of strength she had in reserve, she would remain standing long enough for her pretty maid. The anticipation of being touched by Jenny was enough to get the blood pumping. She loved the tender way her little human tended to her; the care she took with each touch.

Jenny, reluctant to leave Vastra for too long, had her mistress grasp the foot post of the four poster bed she so rarely slept in. As quick as she could, she turned down the covers of the bed, and then returned to Vastra. "I'll be as fast as I can," she said, setting her hands to the buttons at the back of her royal purple dress she'd been wearing since yesterday. Jenny smirked at that. When the Great Veiled Detective took on a case, everything else fell to the wayside. Even changing clothes.

Vastra rested her forehead against the post that supported her. Every breath she took, she felt her body getting heavier with cold induced sleep. To keep her mind going, she focused on the moves Jenny made. Each button that popped free, she counted it. As of right now, she counted ten. The collar of her dress parted, and whatever minimal breath of air that moved about her bedroom, that chilled her already cold scaled skin even more. She resisted hissing, and tightened her grasp on the unyielding wood. Vastra would do anything she could to stay on her feet and let Jenny finish.

Jenny undid the last button, pushing the soggy dress to the floor. Once her mistress was safely tucked in bed, a fire stoked in the hearth, then she would take care of the rain drenched clothing. "Nearly through, ma'am," Jenny informed. Accidently, the tips of her fingers touched the scales at the back of Vastra's neck. They felt nearly as cold as snow. How was she still standing? With speed that came from a practiced hand, Jenny rapidly pulled free all the laces of the corset, and dropped it to the ground.

Vastra was able to take a deep breath. By the goddess, she hated wearing Victorian clothing. Then again, she only hated them when she wanted to be out of them quickly. "My dear, I do believe I need to sit." She sat on the foot bench that was at the end of the bed, slumping over slightly.

Jenny knelt down taking Vastra's right foot in her hands. Deftly she loosened the laces, and slipped the boot off. She repeated the action with her left foot, knowing the shoes would have to be set out to dry with everything else. While keeping her mistress sitting, she peeled down the knee high stockings revealing strong Silurian legs. Jenny couldn't stop to marvel at the beauty that belonged to Madame Vastra. There would be time for that later. She stood up, taking hold of her hand, and pulled her up.

Vastra swayed, shivered, and rested her hands on Jenny's shoulder to steady herself. She had a question on the tip of her fork tongue, but she had yet to allow it to tumble from her lips. The quickest way to warm her up would be if she were tucked in close to another living being. And more than anything, she wanted to be cuddled under the covers with her delectable little human. Giving in, she touched her forehead to Jenny's, breathing out, "Stay."

Jenny felt her heart skip a beat in response to Vastra's voice, but tried not to let her eagerness show. She had to finish what she was doing. ' _Focus, Jenny, focus…_ ' she thought to herself. It was enough to let her complete her task. Without saying anything, she got Vastra into bed, the covers tucked in around her. Before she could move away, a strong green hand wrapped around her wrist. "Let me get you some hot tea," she whispered.

"You're all I need," Vastra replied. "Share with me," she hoped Jenny would understand the pleading in her voice. Right now, she didn't care about the wet clothing on the floor, or that there was no fire in the hearth. She only wanted Jenny wrapped around her. Apes could radiate so much heat.

Jenny didn't have the heart to deny Vastra what she wanted. Nodding, she took a step back to make quick work of taking off her shirt, corset, and skirt. Today, it had been a good choice not to wear shoes. Walking around the bed wearing nothing but her bloomers and thin button camisole. She crawled under the covers, scooting over to Vastra, until she was spooned up behind her mistress. Jenny wanted to shiver upon feeling just how cold her Silurian really was.

The last conscious thought Vastra had was that she had to get closer to Jenny, closer to the warmth. She forced her lethargic body to roll over, and scrunch down until her head rested on her maid's chest with the covers over her head. She burrowed in as close as she could as she fell deeper and deeper into sleep.

Jenny sighed in contentment, resting her head fully into the large fluffy pillow. The silk sheets sealed in the warmth, and soon, she too would follow her mistress into sleep. Until then, she let her body be branded so thoroughly with Vastra in tight against her. Jenny flinched when ice cold fingers touched the small of her back. A smile curved her lips, and before she knew it, she was closing her eyes.

 **LATE AFTERNOON:**

Sharp pain woke Jenny out of a sound sleep. At first she didn't understand what it had been, then another throb made itself know at her side. She reached under the covers, feeling the exact spot that ached. Her tips were greeted with a warm, wet spot, and a burning sensation from where pressure was being applied. As carefully as she could, she pulled away from Vastra. She didn't want her reptilian mistress to wake up when it was evident that she needed the sleep to recover. Pulling the covers back into place, she locked in the warmth, and then got out of bed.

Jenny stood in front of the floor length mirror trying to keep horror from taking over. Her whole right side was covered in blood. With shaky hands, she lifted her camisole. It was there she saw four neat claw marks. Vastra's claws. It must have happened while they were both asleep. She would have to get herself cleaned up, bandaged, and in fresh clothes before she returned to bed. Jenny gave one last lingering look to the mass under the bed, hoping the incredible being under the covers would slumber for just a little while longer.

Vastra woke disoriented, warm, and surrounded by the scent of blood. She flipped the covers back, crimson staining the emerald of the silk sheets. _Jenny!_ Her mind raced with panic. Scrambling out of bed, she grabbed her jade green dressing gown, pulled it on, and tied the sash. She followed the scent of innocent blood, all the way to the bathroom. The door was ajar, and when she opened it, Jenny was sitting on the edge of the tub, a wet rag in her hand stained with blood. "Oh, my dear…"

Jenny looked up, her hand frozen in mid motion. Vastra looked at her side, shame filling her eyes. "I'm alright, ma'am," she said lightly, trying extremely hard not to wince. Jenny set the cloth aside, to hold out her hand to her mistress.

"I did this," Vastra went to her fragile human where she knelt before her. It must have happened while she had been unconscious, the primal part of her lizard brain taking over.

"I didn't even know it happened," Jenny shrugged her right shoulder. And this time she winced.

"I could have eviscerated you," Vastra shook her head. She inspected the wounds to make sure they were not too deep. All four of them were, for want of a better word, superficial, and would not need stitches.

"But you didn't," Jenny pointed out. There was so malicious intent from Vastra when these wounds had been made. She couldn't fault Vastra for something that happened while they both had been asleep.

Vastra took the cloth, dipping it into the hot water to continue cleaning the wound. "You tended me when I needed it, allow me the same curtesy." Her maid nodded. Ever so gently she dabbed at the nearest gouge marks. "I cannot believe I did this, even in deep sleep."

"Perhaps you were dreaming," Jenny mused, and then bit her bottom lip when the cloth snagged a jagged edge of the cut.

"I don't remember," Vastra admitted. "When the body temperature drops, it sends a Silurian into a coma like state. That, in turn, allows primal parts normally buried the chance to take some small measure of control." For all of their evolutionary advancements, even at the dawn of time, they were still deadly reptiles.

"You don't have to explain," Jenny shook her head. In truth, she knew the risks of living with, and caring for Vastra. Somewhere along the way, a few scrapes and bruises might be collected. She was strong enough to endure all of it if it meant she got to remain with the lizard woman that stole her heart.

"No, I do," Vastra shook her head. "I swore not to abuse you when I took you in, when I made you apart of this household, and I broke my word."

Jenny dared not argue this any further. She knew what keeping her word meant to Vastra. So, instead she said, "I forgive you."

Vastra felt the sting of tears fill her eyes. She wasn't going to speak, not until she could trust her voice not to quiver. Removing the rag from Jenny's flesh, she dipped it back into the basin, let it soak up water, and then ring it out. Again she set to work cleaning off the blood, this time from Jenny's abdomen. The red came away without too much trouble. She had the dark urge to clean the rest of Jenny's rooms with her tongue. Silurians always thirsted for blood.

Jenny saw the way Vastra's eyes dilated, and how tightly she had her lips pressed tightly together. It was her blood that had enticed her mistress. That knowledge sent a thrill of desire through of her, as much as it shouldn't. She often wondered what it would be like to have Vastra's fork tongue licking along her skin. As if sensing her train of thought, beautiful blue eyes looked at her. The breath she took in made her entire being quiver.

"Not this time," Vastra shook her head. As much as she may wish to have the taste of Jenny's blood forever branded upon her tongue, she would not feast from wounds she'd inflicted. She dropped the cloth back into the basin. All the blood had been cleaned away and the wound was ready for a bandage. "Wait here a moment, I have a salve that will aide in healing, and the scars won't be terribly visible." She stood up, and turned to the vanity where a porcelain covered dish rested. Vastra picked it up and removed the lid.

The first thing Jenny smelled was coconuts, but from her training with Vastra, she detected a few other scents that she couldn't name. "What is that?"

"A concoction of, as you can smell, coconut oil to soften the skin, willow bark to ease pain, and yarrow to speed healing." Vastra explained dabbing some of the white salve onto the tips of her index and middle finger. Kneeling once more, she set to work, "This will sting."

Jenny was prepared for that, but it didn't stop her from watching. The second the salve touched her open wound, it turned clear. She hissed in discomfort. The touch of Vastra's skin to her open wound created this burning sensation. She closed her eyes, holding her breath at odd intervals, and all to keep from giving away that the pain had set in in earnest.

Vastra felt Jenny's abdomen tense. It was her way of battling back the harsh feeling of agony. She dropped her hand, stalling her ministrations. "I am so sorry," her head lowered. Many times before when Jenny had been bloodied, it had been due to their vigorous training sessions. Every time her eyes had been wide open, and she knew what she was getting into. Vastra knew she would draw blood from Jenny, but not when they were locked in a tender embrace while being in the grips of sleep.

Jenny cupped her mistress's face, getting her to look up, "I'm not angry."

"You should be," Vastra replied.

"But, I'm not," Jenny shook her head. A few loose dark curls of her hair fell free of their pins, framing her face. "This was an accident, I know that." She made sure Vastra could see the understanding and the forgiveness in her eyes.

Vastra could resist no longer. She rose up on her knees until her lips touched Jenny's. At first her precious human froze from initial shock, but eagerly responded. Jenny was kissing her back, draping her arms over her shoulders. She could live in this moment forever, memorizing the sweet taste of Jenny's lips. Any lethargy that had been left was now gone.

Jenny gasped from the intensity of the kiss, "Vastra…." Blue eyes met brown, and together they smiled. The feelings between them had been building for months and months, until there was no other recourse but to act. While the Silurian was distracted by her smile, Jenny took advantage. This time it was she who controlled the kiss, and the power of it.

Vastra's mind swam from the passion infused into the kiss Jenny was giving her. She knew they couldn't continue, not while Jenny was hurt. With great will power, she pulled back, resting her hands on Jenny's knees. "As much as I desire to continue…"

Jenny nodded, knowingly, "Yeah, my side…" She couldn't keep the smile from her face. On instinct, her internal clock told her that it was nearing supper time. Right on cue her stomach rumbled.

"Let's get you bandaged up, and then how about I take you out to dine?" Vastra suggested.

"Anywhere I choose to go?" Jenny hoped.

"If you like…" Vastra stood up, holding her hand out to her beautiful human companion.

"I do," Jenny confirmed, placing her hand in Vastra's.

 **THE END:**


End file.
